


> John: Become June

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Other Other Epilogues [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, June Egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: A little celebration fic for the official canonization of June Egbert!





	> John: Become June

> John: Become June.

John cannot become June because June has always been herself. You think it's preposterous, in fact, that anyone would imply you had ever been anyone else.

Who is this John? You don't know a John.

Weirdo.

> ==>

Just kidding.

It took a long time to realize you were trans, and even longer still to come to terms with what that meant. It's also taken a lot of work to overcome the fears that held you back from accepting that, but today, August 26, 2019, is the day that you have decided to start the next chapter of your life.

And I, for one, am proud of you. Congratulations, June.

> June: Get back to your regularly scheduled bullshit.

Now, where were you?

Ah, yes.


End file.
